Awkward Night
by kzlovers
Summary: Raph comes home drunk one night. Don is still up and is watching the Discovery Channel when Raph comes in and Don has to deal with the drunken turtle. Warning, there is tcest. Rated M to be safe.


A TMNT Fanfic

Genre: Humor, Romance

Rating: R

Warning: Tcest, cussing, references to alcohol, references to sex

Pairing: Raph/Don, hint of Leo/Mikey

Summary: Raph comes home drunk one night. Don is still up and is watching the Discovery Channel when Raph comes in and Don has to deal with the drunken turtle.

Awkward Night

"Hey, has anyone seen Raph?" Mikey called out into the living room from the heights of the second floor while hanging out of the door to his bedroom.

Don had currently been seated on the couch while he patiently waited for his special to come on. There was about fifteen minutes left to wait before he could watch it. At the moment, there were only credits on and commercials that would follow until the beginning of the special. What he was waiting for was a special on various kinds of turtles. The genius was always fascinated when watching educational programs on turtles since he himself was one. Learning more about the species was not a bad thing considering the four of them were turtles, even if they had the mental and some of the physical characteristics of humans.

Looking up, the purple-banded turtle answered, "No, I haven't. Why?"

"Cause I was hoping he would play some games with me," Mikey pouted. His expression then changed. Don reconized the look of begging when he saw and knew what was coming next. He hated that look. "Would you come up and play some video games with me?"

Fighting desperately inside, Don somehow managed to fight that face. "Mikey, you know there's a special on tonight that I have been waiting for weeks to see. Maybe Leo will play."

Leo had been in the kitchen making tea. He had heard Mikey's question that stretched all across the lair but chose not to listen in when Don answered him. Splinter was already in bed since the time was not yet late but was drawing close to it. However, when the eldest turtle heard his name, he decided to investigate.

Walking out to the living with a cup of tea, Don saw him and smiled. "Hey Leo. Any chance you…"

Before he could answer his question, Mikey cut him off. "Hey Leo! Any chance you'll play games with me?"

"Mikey, it's late. I won't…"

He stopped when Mikey gave him the same expression. For some reason, the eldest of them had the hardest time fighting that look that Mikey gave. It appears that sometimes the look doesn't work and other, many, times, it does.

A sigh was heard before he answered, "Alright. Let me get my stuff in the kitchen put away while you set up the game system."

The youngest grinned happily before rushing back into his room to start up the game system. Don couldn't help but smile secretly while he watched Leo put away his tea necessities and rinsing the tea kettle before heading upstairs and walking into Mikey's room that ended with a soft close of the door. The genius swears that they are secretly lovers sometimes for how easily the youngest of them can manipulate the oldest. They always seemed to have a different connection with one another than ever with him or Raph, whether they realized this or not. However, he never spoke his thoughts out loud to them and figured it best to let them figure it out of it comes to that.

Pushing those thoughts aside, Don now turned his attention back to the television as his program began. It was now ten o'clock and he had no idea how long it would last, but that was not a worry he had as the night grew on from minutes to hours.

The time was about half past midnight and the special still went on. There really was a lot of information on the life style and physical attributes on various turtles, which did not surprise the genius one bit. He actually knew quite a bit of the information that was shown on the show already but he did learn a few new things here and there about turtles he may not be as knowledgeable of.

Being too engrossed into the television, Don never noticed the sound of the lair door being open or the footsteps heading in his direction. It was not until he felt a shift of weight in the couch cushions did he noticed something off and look to his right to see Raph staring right at him.

He flinched in surprise at the company, since, after all, he had not even heard the hothead enter the lair. The moment Don calmed himself, however, did he notice something off. Raph was staring right at him despite sitting next to him in front of the television. Though, he never would have expected Raph to keep him company during one of his Discovery channel specials anyway. They were always _too boring _for him. Not only that, but there was not much space between them where Raph chose to sit at. It wasn't until Don caught a whiff of something that gave him all the answers.

"You've been drinking." Don stated; not meaning it as a question since the smell was so obvious.

"Yeah, 'n it was good shit too."

Of course. The red-banded turtle already had a tendency to cuss but it always grew worse with the alcohol intake. It was very strong on his breath as well. If Don had to guess with the robust amount of alcohol smell, he would guess that Raph was either very buzzed or drunk.

"How much did you drink?"

A light glare formed on the emerald turtle's face. "Ya ain't gonna start lecterin' me, are ya? Cause I'd rather not hear it."

Don knew better than to piss off a drunk Raph. He would let Leo or Splinter take care of that in the morning. It was pointless arguing with the other most times anyway, let alone when he was drunk.

"I just wondered because I wonder how you got home since I believe you are drunk."

"Shell Don, I wasn't out by myself. Casey joined me for a round of beers."

"Round or competition?" The genius asked with a slightly smug smile. He already knew the answer but decided to hear what Raph said. He could be quite amusing when drunk sometimes.

"Competition!" He exclaimed in excitement, "N I kicked his ass too! Case can't hold his beer if he tried."

Don laughed lightly at that. He could imagine both of them chugging beers and Casey either falling over or throwing up due to no longer being able to take in anymore. Though the imagery was kind of gross, it was kind of amusing as well.

Both grew silent after that. This was something that did not happen often with Raph drunk unless he either passed out or he left, which he did neither. Raph's eyes fixated to the TV and Don's eventually followed that example. After a minute or so, the silence was broken.

"Don, what the hell are we watchin'?"

"It's an educational program on various kinds of turtles."

"Kinda late ain't it?"

"Yeah but it's a rerun so it's ok for it to be late in the night."

While watching, they noticed that one turtle seemed to chase another. Don knew what was going on but Raph could not figure it out.

"Why's that turtle runnin' from the other?"

Of course he had to ask about it. "It's a female turtle running from a male."

"So?"

Don's eyes narrowed. "The male is in heat but the female is not."

"Don't most animals have heat at the same time if they're the same species 'n all?"

This was one discussion he did not enjoy having with his brothers. It was one thing if they were actually curious. There were also times when they needed to understand their own bodies. However, he did not want to talk to a drunk Raph about this subject. He knew the hothead would say something stupid about it.

"How about we talk about it tomorrow?"

The turtle finally caught up to the running female. After the capture, the rest did not need an explanation as they both saw what happened.

"He's… rapin' 'er."

It didn't sound like a question but Don still chose to answer it. "Yes. It happens in wildlife."

"They're fuckin' slow at it."

Don slapped his forehead right then at the obvious fact. Yes, the turtles shown were slow during the process of sexual intercourse but that didn't mean that Raph needed to say it out loud.

"Yes Raph. Can we please change the subject?"

A smug grin formed on the hothead's lips. "Why? It botherin' ya?"

"Raph, the last thing I want to talk to you about when you're drunk is sex."

"But it's true." His grin grew more and that worried the genius. "I bet we could do it faster than that."

Redness painted itself across the purple-banded turtle's cheeks. He could have killed Raph right about now. However, he still tried to hold in any aggravation.

"I couldn't answer that for you Raph. I doubt we will ever have mates to be with."

Raph's eyes glanced at Don's face and his still visible red cheeks. "Not necessarily."

Confusion formed on Don's face as his eyes met Raph's. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I don' know about you but I've noticed that Leo 'n Mikey are close 'n I'm pretty sure they're getting' it on."

Breaking eye contact, the genius needed a moment to get over what he said. Sometimes, Raph could be quite amusing when drunk but it was times like these that made him not enjoy the other's drunkenness.

"I don't have the answer to that question either but maybe you could ask them sometime."

"Nah. I don't care enough to. I could give two shits whether they're fuckin' or not."

"Raph!" Don shouted, "Is that necessary?!"

"Yer starin' to sound like Leo," Raph growled which took Donnie by surprise.

"It's just… Can we please not talk about this?"

"Why not? What bothers ya? Think of our two brothers fuckin' each other's brains out?"

"No! Though I don't want that mental picture. It's the conversation in general that I don't want to have Raph."

"Sex bother ya?" Raph teased in a serious tone.

"No, it doesn't bother me. I study it just like other topics."

"So ya like it?"

Don really wanted to just get up and leave but for some reason stayed put. He usually knew better than to argue with Raph when he was like this because he always ended up flustered. For some reason, he kept arguing tonight.

"I don't know Raph. I have never had sex so I can't give you an answer."

"I can change that."

Another look of confusion played on Don's face. "What?..."

Before he could say more, Raph moved quickly. The next thing Don knew was that his shell was lying flat along the couch cushions and a warm turtle body straddled him.

"R-Raph? What are you doing?"

"Somethin' I shoulda done a long time ago."

No more words were heard throughout the walls of the living room as lips covered lips in a haste-like manner. Don's eyes widened in shock. The turtle used that surprise to his advantage as he pushed his tongue through the unsuspecting lips.

Feeling this tongue exploring along the edges of his mouth caused Don to let a soft moan escape by accident. The moan was answered with a rumbling churr from the dominant of the two.

As the shock started to slip away, Don realized he could not leave even if he wanted to considering that Raph pinned his wrists down. He knew he would have to think of something before this got too out of hand. Sure, the attention was nice and he would be lying if he said that he had not thought of doing these sort of things with Raphael, but he did not want to do them while Raph was drunk.

What surprised the genius was the amount of strength the red-banded brother had despite his state. He really thought that Raph was drunk due to the strength of the smell of alcohol but he did seem to hold himself a bit better than most times during conversation while drunk and was holding him down while successfully exploring his mouth. This caused some wonder for the genius.

Raphael's tongue finally left Donnie's mouth but only explored down to the neck before providing licks and nips along the skin.

"Raph, I thought you were drunk?"

The lips back away from the neck briefly after hearing the question and he lifted his head so his eyes met Don's.

"I never said I was."

Brows furrowed. "I don't understand."

A smug grin grew. "I'm not sayin' I didn't act on the assumption."

"Then why do you smell like alcohol? And why did you act like that during the sexual intercourse on the television?"

"Man, that is so unattractive how ya just worded that." Raph grumbled while sticking his tongue out in dislike. "As for the smell, I kind got alcohol spilled all over me while Case was drinkin'. I had one beer but he had one too many and ended up spillin' a whole damn bottle on me."

"But why act drunk?"

The grin that was present only grew, "I was plannin' on messin' with one of ya guys when I got home. Well, more like either you or Mikey. Leo woulda been a pain in the ass as always so that woulda been a lost cause. Though, it turned out better than expected."

"The make out you mean?" Don asked, though he was positive that's what Raph meant.

"Yeah. Doubt I woulda gotten ya to make out with me on normal terms."

"Are you sure?"

Raph's eyes widened a little at the question. "Well, that's what I thought before ya sayin' that."

Don laughed. "I was afraid of going too far with you while you were drunk. I wouldn't have minded if you were sober."

The emerald turtle smiled before leaning down for a quick kiss. It was gentle, more so than the last kiss shared, but Don wasn't complaining about either of them. They were both wonderful to him.

"So, wanna continue this elsewhere?" Raph asked as he broke the kiss.

"Yes. How about we go to my room? I don't really want to deal with doing stuff in your hammock." Raph would usually argue about how great it was but even he couldn't argue with that, especially at this particular moment.

"Sounds good. Let me grab the lube."

He jumped off and ran upstairs. Before going into his room, he heard Don ask, "You have lube?"

"Yeah, Mikey had bought an extra bottle when getting some for him and Leo. He said I could use it whenever you and I got together."

Donnie just sat there with a look that showed the disbelief. He knew that Mikey and Leo were doing stuff but was surprised that one of them told Raph first. He could have sworn that either Mikey or Leo would have told him before ever telling their hotheaded brother.

He didn't care too much though as he raced up to his room and met Raph for what would be a long night of fun.

*Hey guys! So, this is my first TMNT one-shot. It was fun to do. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Thanks for reading and I'll see you next time!


End file.
